The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sascot Whit’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in August 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was the white flowered Argyranthemum plant ‘Arg Whit’ (U.S. PP18,723), while the male parent was the proprietary white flowered Argyranthemum ‘AR03-158-2’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in January 2004 in Andijk, The Netherlands. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in May 2004 in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany over a three-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.